The fellowship proposal is targeted at the synthesis and assay of a number of DNA-binding hairpin polyamides tethered to a "cellular transporter". These conjugate molecules not only are expected to permeate the cellular membrane but are also projected to localize in the nucleus of the cell where the target DNA lies. The target molecules will be synthesized using well-established peptide synthesis protocols and solid-phase synthesis. The conjugate molecules will be assayed versus ten cell lines with confocal microscopy. The success of this project would have wide ranging implications for further in vivo experiments involving small molecules that bind DNA sequence-specifically with affinities comparable to nature's proteins.